Divergent: Dauntless is Me
by let books do the talking
Summary: When Mary, Four's sister, joins dauntless she find out the secret he has been hiding. It is still in the Divergent world and during the same time is mostly Divergent from Four's POV. - I am a really bad summarizer-
1. Chapter 1

**Someone did a story kind of like this but they didn't continue so I am not trying to steal I am just really like the idea.**

**Four's POV**

I don't want to train the initiates.

I don't want to face Eric. It funny I even said that, because I know I am better than him. After all I did beat him in our own initiation. Still after he became the leader, he thinks he is better than me. Not to mention, Max offered me the job first. I can't imagine me facing my dad again. And being a leader will make that nightmare come ture.

I need stop dwelling on what I don't want to do, and start focusing on what I have to do. I have to train the initiates. I need to stand up to Eric, I can't let the abnegation in me show. Also this year is the year my sister will choose, and I need something to get my mind off the fact I might never see her again. I get out of the shower and put on a black t-shirt. I head to the dining hall.

"Four, hold up!" I turn around to find Zeke running toward me.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask

"There are 2 stiffs is your group this year," He says trying to catch his breath.

This is surprise. Stiffs usually don't join dauntless. Well except for me, but I had a reason to leave.

"Oh really? Well shouldn't we be heading toward the building. Right?" I say snapping out of my thoughts.

"Yea, my brother stayed! I will be seeing him after 2 years" he says and then walks away.

I think of my sister. If I watched the news with Zeke I could have known what she chose. I felt so bad after leaving her alone. I think about the things Marcus could have done to her, and no one was there for her. I shake my head. Don't think like I tell myself. The only way I could protect her is if she joins dauntless. I know she won't. Not if she is the same girl I remember. Mary was the one who use to call me to kill the spiders in her room. Then again a lot can change in two years

**I hope you liked it a special thanks to Zariha321 for inspiring me to write. **


	2. Chapter 2

Four's POV

Lauran elbows me.

"What?" I snap

"Gosh, someone's in a bad mood."

"Sorry I just got something on my mind." I reply

"Well, the initiates are going to be here soon, so turn that frown upside down." She says sarcastically.

If I didn't hear the sarcasm in her voice I would have snapped something about being in the Amity. That's when I hear the train pass by. I hear the thuds, as one by one get off the train. I hear a scream. I look over to Lauran, she give a shrug and then turns her head to face the initiates. Then the group starts to walk toward us. There are about 20 kids this year. Not many people join dauntless. I don't blame them. I had always been taught that Dauntless believe in teamwork to help defend them and that they fight for they think is right. Then when I came here, I found something really different. I can't really tell who is who. Everyone is just in one big crowd.

I hear Max yelling. He is probably just telling them that someone has to jump off. The crowd erupts. Everyone is talking asking questions. I can't make out what they are saying, but I hear a voice say it is going to jump off. I think it is a girl. Then I see her jump. She is dressed in all gray. She must be one of the Abnegation. I wonder who the other is.

I grip her hand to help her up. She doesn't have any muscles.

"Thank you" she says. I about to reply but Lauran interrupt me.

"Can't believe it ... A stiff to jump first, Unheard of," Lauran says. I give her a look, and she stops talking.

"She left for a reason, Lauran." I say to make sure everyone heard.

"What's your name?" I ask the girl. She freezes.

"Think about it, you don't get to pick again." I say.

"Tris" she says firmly

"Tris. Well, make the announcement, Four," Lauran yells

"First jumper, Tris!" I yell. The crowd irrupts.

I second person is called to jump, a girl volunteers. She wears a black shirt with some black jean. I let out hand to help her. She has straight blond hair, blue eyes and she is about 6 feet. She blows her bangs out of her face like she use to when she was little. She grabs my hand and stares at me for more than 30 seconds. Her eyes full of glow. I let go of her hand. I don't know how to describe her. I can see the boys behind her giving me a look. Then they go back to staring at her.

All I do is give her a look, different from the other boys. We are going to talk about this, I think. Then, like she is reading my mind she nods. Mary.

** The next one is in Tris's POV. Don't worry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris's POV **

Mary is the kind of girl who everyone likes. I knew her since I was born, and trust me she is likeable. Not only is she pretty but she has a good heart. I always thought of her as a mix on Amity and Erudite. Maybe she is, we might never know. The one think that bugs me about Mary is that people stare at her.

Like Peter, I have a bad feeling about Peter. He doesn't seem like the kindest person. The problem is that Mary never realizes that she is being looked at. I find that very irritating.

"This is where we divide" Lauren calls out. "The dauntless-born are with me. I assume you don't need a tour." She adds. With that half of the group follows her.

"Most of the time I work in the control room but I am taking a few weeks off to working as your instructor. My name is Four."

Christina asks "Four? Like the number?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" he asks in a plain voice.

"No."

"Good, now this is a pit." he continues

I pat Christina on the back. "I guess he doesn't like to be questioned" I tell her.

"Oh trust me, he doesn't" Mary says.

Four gives her a quick glance. After that she doesn't say one word for the rest of the tour. We continue on into the dining hall.

I get my food and sit next to Mary who is sitting next to Christina. After a minute four joins us. I look at my food. I have no clue what it is, so I look over at Mary. She looks at the same object on her plate and shrugs and takes a bite. I am not the type of person, who will eat whatever they get. I lift the patty like it's a piece of tissue.

Four elbows me. "It's beef. Put this on it." He say passing me a jar of red colored sauce.

"You never had a hamburger before?" Christina ask

"We eat plain food" Mary replies

"No wonder you guys left." Christina takes another of this so-called "Hamburger".

I roll my eyes. "Yea, it was because of the food."

Four smiles. That smile goes away when a boy about his age walks in.

"Hello, Four" he says

"Eric," Four replies without looking up

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?

"This is Tris, Christina, and Mary." He reply very flatly

"Hello, Tris, Christina, and…" he stares at Mary like she some type of god. Four clears his throat.

"Um… Mary" Eric says like he finally remembered.

"Hello." Mary says

"Um if you are facing any problems during initiation. Let me know." He say to all of us, but Eric directed towards Mary.

She nods.

Someone calls Four. Four gets up, finishing his dinner.

After dinner, Four shows us our beds. Everyone rushes to the bathrooms. I stay, and wait until all the other girls are done. That's when I notice Four and Mary exiting the dorm.

**The next one is from Four's Pov, but if you want some of them to be in Mary's Pov then please let me know in the reply. J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four's POV**

When I was sure everyone was in the bathrooms, I call Mary out of the dorm. This is the first time I talked to her in 2 years.

"What are you doing?" is the first thing that she says.

"What are you doing?" I ask "Never mind, what are you here?"

"Oh let's see, my brother let me alone with my abusive father and never even once contacted me. "She literally yells. I pull her close to me and she starts to cry.

"I thought you were dead." She whispers

"Well, I am not. Mary, please drop out. You don't belong here, and I don't want you to suffer…" I start

"What! You want me to leave? I thought you would me happy to see me here. "She snaps at me.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have plans." she adds shoving me against the wall. I manage to grip her wrist.

"Plans?" I ask. I see the nervousness in her eyes. She avoids my eyes and then says "Yea, a girl needs to sleep you know."  
I guess she is going to buy clothes with Tris or something. Most transfers shops on the first day so they can fit in. What I don't understand is why she would lie to me about it. I let go of her arm, and she goes in to the dorm.

**Mary's POV**

I feel bad for lying to Tobias, but I don't think he would like the fact of me hanging out with Peter. I should have told him that I am going with Tris to the store.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Mary?" Tris asks one more time. She and Christina are going to buy some clothes. I guess that make sense, because Tris probably doesn't many dauntless clothes.

"No thanks, I already have tons of clothes." I reply. I can tell that Tris isn't buying it, but she nods and walk out of the door with Christina.

I wait a few more minutes before heading out. Once I get to the pit, I hear his voice.

"I thought you wouldn't come" Peter whispers

"Well, you thought wrong. So what are we doing tonight?"

"I thought we could have a picnic." He replies

"My friends are that big of a fan of you. I really think I made a wrong choice of coming." I say flatly

"Who? Stiff? "

"Hey I am a stiff too!" I yell.

He doesn't respond. He grabs my hand and drags my to the top of the chasm. There I see candles and a 2 bottles.

"You want me to drink?" I ask

"Only if you want to." He replies "Even though I heard that stiffs don't drink."

With that, I grab a bottle and start taking tiny sips.

"Take it easy there," Peter says after a long silence.

"What if I don't want to?" I say in a very mysterious voice. Peter swings his arms, and grabs the bottle.

"Give it back," I cry. After that all I can feel is his mouth touch mine. Then I feel his arm dragging me. No, the grip is too strong to be Peter's. "Tobias.." is all I say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Four's POV**

I can't believe Mary got drunk on the first day. I still don't know who got her drunk, but I will see her today, and will have plenty of time to question her.

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." I say and then I explain the rest of initiation to them.

"But what does firing a gun have to do with bravery" Peter ask. Is this guy stupid? Is he going to defend himself with some cookies and milk? I flip my gun toward his head. "You're holding a loaded gun, idiot. Act like it." I say. I see Tris grin; she looks beautiful when she smiles. What got into me, I can't be falling for a stiff? I remove the gun from Peter and look over at Mary, who looks like she could have attacked me for some reason.

The initiates all grab a gun. I see Tris keeps shooting, but misses every time. "Statistically speaking, you should have hit the target at least once by now." An erudite says. Tris shoot one more time and it hits the middle. I smile and say "Stats don't lie." Tris and the erudite both smile and keep shooting until lunch.

I grab all my lunch and go sit by Lauran and Shauna. I take a look at the Cafeteria before eating. The Erudite, Will, is sitting with Tris, Al, and Christina. I search for Mary. I find her sitting my Peter, Molly, and Drew. Oh come on! Why does she need to pick them as friends?

"Earth to Four." Shauna says

"Huh. Oh. What" I say

"I asked how the initiates are." Shauna repeats.

"Oh they are fine. How are yours Lauran?" I ask

Lauran starts ranting about her initiates. Zeke slides in beside me. "Who do you have your eyes on?" he asks. I am too busy watch Tris and Mary. Tris, who is watching Edward and Myra in disgust, who are kissing. Then I look over at Mary, who has her hand on Peter's hand. Oh no! Not him! I want to yell at Mary, who obviously doesn't know what type of person Peter is. Zeke follow my eyes, which are on Tris again.

"Stiff?" he asks. Everyone at my table freezes, and stares at me. I kick Zeke under the table. "I meant to say, how are the Stiffs?" he says.

"They are like the others," I say. Everyone goes back to their conversation, except for Shauna and Zeke, who are still staring at me. I ignore them and keep eating my cake.

**Mary's POV **

After lunch we all go back to the training room. This time the aiming boards are replaced with punching bags. Tobias teaches as a few kicks and punches. I already know how to fight. Marcus taught me, not the way I liked but you pick up a few things. Tobias releases us to go practice on our own. I casually hit the bag, but when I see Tobias watching me from the corner of his eyes I hit the bag like its Marcus. Tobias recognizes the moves and comes over to me.

"Did he do that?" he asks. I can see the anger build up in him.

"That is the only thing that he did that didn't hurt." I ask flatly. I can see the similarities in us.

"Well, you are safe now" he says and then walks over to Tris.

He says something to Tris and then put his hand on her stomach. I fell like electricity goes through me. He is probably just helping her, but she is one of my friends and he is my brother. I feel as if I will throw up. Then Tobias dismisses us for dinner.

I walk up to Tris and Christina. "I am surprised he didn't break you in half" Christina declares. I laugh. Molly walks up to me. "Mary, want to go get dinner?" she say eyeing Tris. "Um…." I say looking at Tris. "Go ahead my friends and I am going go to the pit anyways." I don't like the way she say friend without including me. I don't mind it though I just go with Molly.

"What are you doing?" she asks me

"What do you mean?"

She laughs and says "Never mind."

When walk to Cafeteria and I see Tobias standing at the front door.

"Molly, go ahead I will be there in a second" I ask. She looks at Tobias and then at me. She nods and goes in.

"What?" I say.

**I make the ones on Friday longer because I don't write on Saturday and Sunday. Have a good weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Four's POV**

"I don't like Peter." I say. I think it's better to be straight forward with her than get into an argument.

"Nice to know" she says walking away. I quickly grab her arm so she can't go any farther.

"I am your brother, Mary!" I yell. What is wrong with me? I can't tell anyone she is my sister.

"Fine, then I don't like Tris!" she replies. I thought they are friends. Why would I care if she likes Tris or not? Then it makes sense.

"There is nothing going on between Tris and me" I say trying to sound clam. She laughs. She walks to the dining room and I don't stop her. Instead I walk in with her. I find Lauran and go sit next to her.

"Apple?" she ask

"No thanks" I say turning my head away from the apple.

"So, are you ready to see the fights?" she asks breaking the silence.

"Um yea, Eric is watching my initiates though."

"Oh I feel bad for you, Four" Zeke says joining us with Shauna following

"Yea, I guess." I say trying to grab Lauran's cake. She grabs the cake back.

"Nice try, and Four do you have your eye on someone, like a stiff, preferably the smaller one? Lauran says nudging my elbow.

"What makes you say that?" I ask. Zeke and Shauna look up.

"Rumor has it you have been helping the stiff in particular. What's her name? I think it was, Tris." She says. I feel my blood rising. No, I can't think about her that way. I am her instructor and that all, I tell myself.

"Are you blushing?" Shauna asks.

"So, it's true." Lauran says biting her apple.

"What do you want?" I ask because Lauran is the type of person who will do anything to get what she wants. She eyes my cake. I hand it over without a second thought. Maybe I do like her.

** I decided to skip the fight on the first day.**

**Mary's POV**

I cheek for my name on the board. It says Drew. I am relived because Drew is my friend and I know he will take it easy on me. I look for Peter's name next, _Tris. _Why can't god make life easier for me? I look at Tobias. He is yelling at Eric. I get closer.

"That isn't fair! Tris and Peter aren't on the same level." Tobias yells

"Well, then we are going to see a Stiff cry then" Eric replies. Tobias's eyes just widen in frustration. I knew it; he has a thing for her.

I watch the fights very carefully. They aren't very interesting. Finally Peter and Tris go up. Peter says something to Tris but I can't quite make out what he is saying.

"Don't play with her, I don't have all day!" Eric yells

Then the fight begins. Tris attacks like a bull, Peter strikes like a Viper. When Tris falls to the floor Tobias yells "Enough!" and takes her to the infirmary. All I can do is run after him.

"Go back inside! Your fight is next." Tobias yells. I listen and I go back inside. I don't even notice where I am going and knock into Drew.

There you are we are next." He says and goes back into the ring. We circle each other for a while, and then I attack. I throw a series of punches and kick on Drew lightly. He gets the idea that no one is winning and Drew pretends to faint and whisper "I will get you next time." I watch the rest of the fights carefully. Then I sneak out to see where Tobias went.

"We need to talk." I say when I see him at the tattoo shop.

"Yea, what is it?

"What are we doing?" I ask

"What do you me…" he is disturbed by women.

"Mary!" the women say.

"Tori, this is my sister Mary. I guess you guys already know each other." Tobias says a little confused

"She administered my Aptitude test." I say. Tobias nods.

"Oh and I think it's better if no one knew we were siblings." He says to me and Tori.

"Ok, then I needs to catch up with my friends" I say as I leave.

"No she isn't." I hear Tori whisper to Tobias.

Isn't what, I wonder?


	7. Chapter 7

**Four's POV**

Today we are going on a field trip. Yesterday's was really awkward. I think today is going to be a little more fun. What is don't like about this field trip is that we have to barge into their room.

"Everybody up, we are going on a fieldtrip" Eric roars. Slowly everyone gets up and starts to move and get dressed. I see Uriah staring at Tris. I clear my throat and say "We will be down at the tracks." I go down to the track and wait for everyone to come down then I explain the game of capture the flag.

"Eric you can go first." I say. As I predicted he picks Edward.

"I want the Stiff." Everyone knows I am talking about Tris. I can see the anger in Tris's face. I can't imagine why she would be angry. Then we continue to divide the transfers. Mary is the only one left sitting down. "Last one left is Mary. So she is with me," says Eric. I shrug and then we divide the dauntless born. This one I don't do any thinking, I just pick the people I know like Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn.

"Your team can get off Second" Eric declares.

"Don't do me any favors." I say.

"Fine, take your scrawny team and get off first." He says. I smile; he knows he just gave me the better spot. One by one, my team gets off. Marlene puts her hand on my shoulder.

"When your team won, where did you put you flag." She asks. Does she think flirting with me will make me tell her?

"Telling you wouldn't be in the spirit of this exercise." I reply.

"Come on, Four" she wine. Her voice sounds like she is flirting but her eyes show the" just friends" look. Tris gives a sigh of frustration. She probably just wants this to end.

"Navy Pier, my brother was his winning team." Uriah says smiling at Tris. Tris smiles back.

"Let's go there then" Will says. No one argues, instead everyone follows him, except for Tris, who is running towards the Ferris wheel. I follow her, what could she possibly be doing? She hesitates for a moment and then stars climbing.

"Tris," I say softly so I don't startle her.

"Yes?" she replies like she already knows it's me.

"I came to see what you are doing."

"I am seeking higher ground" she says. I smile, I knew she was smart.

"Okay, I am coming with you."

"I'll be fine," she replies.

"Undoubtedly," I say and then start climbing. I feel can feel my heartbeat getting faster. I think she can to.

"You're scared of heights? " I ignore her question and focus on climbing. Tris keeps climbing until we can see the little lights. Tris points them out and then we climb down. She steps on a slippery bar and her feet slip.

"Four!" she yells.

"Hold on Tris!" I yell. I will not let her fall, I think. I climb down as fast as I can and then run to the box. I have seen the wheel turned on tons of times in the control room. I switch it on. Tris slowly make her way down. I put my arms out and catch her and put her on the ground

"Are you okay?" I ask. She nods and then we make our way back to the team.

"Did you turn on the wheel?" Lauran ask

"Yes, but that's not important. We know where they are."

"We?" says Christina

"Yea, Tris and I climbed the Ferris wheel and found the other team." I say. Lauran smirks. I see Christina running toward the flag. She gets it and I blow the horn to signal that the game is over. We make our way back to the headquarter, and I can't stop smiling.

We make our way to the dining hall after the game. I grab some food and go sit next to my friends.

"So, did you kiss her?" Lauran asks before I can even sit down.

"What do you mean?" Shauna ask

"Okay so Four climbed the Ferris wheel with Stiff. Then they came down and could neither of them could stop smiling." She explains. Shauna raises her eyebrows at me. "Really?" she says almost sounding surprised.

"I didn't do anything. We just climbed to see where the other team is." I say. I feel like Shauna has a load of questions for me so all I do is exit the dining hall before she can say one word. I go to the training room.

**Mary's POV**

"Today we are going to learn how to aim" Eric says. "Watch how Four does it."

Tobias takes 3 knives and aims them toward the circle. All 3 hit the middle. Then we go and get to practice on our own. We are all practicing when Eric start to yell ant Al. Peter shares a small conversation with Tris, but I too busy trying to see what's happening at the other side of the room.

Then I see Four speak up, and then get snapped at. I move closer to see what's going on.

"Stop it!" Tris yells. She mumbles something to Eric and Eric says" Then it should be easy for you." Tobias eyes Tris and then says "If you flinch Al takes you spot." She nods.

"There goes your pretty face, oh wait you don't have one." Peter hisses. I put my hand on his shoulder, to tell him that's enough.

"You about done there?" Tobias ask.  
"No." Tris replies. The four touches the spot in between her eye brow. He use to kiss me every night before we went to bed. He use to tell me everything was going to be alright. Lies. They were all lies.

"Eyes open, then." Tobias says and then hit the other 2 knives. One slightly touches her ear. Then she and Tobias yells at each other for some reason.

Today I learned one thing. Tobias isn't Tobias anymore.

**Tomorrow's visiting day! I love this part! And it's in Four's POV! Oh and if you are trying to follow in the book, I am on Chapter 14. And I do about 2 chapters a day.**


	8. Chapter 8

Four's POV

Today is the day before visiting day. I don't know what to expect. My dad doesn't care about me and my mom is known to be dead. I don't think they allow the factionless into the dauntless compound. I wonder if mom knows about Mary. I don't think she know that Mary is alive and a dauntless.

I am writing the names on the board of today's fights. I put Molly with Tris. Tris has a chance against Molly. I look at Tris she seems a little angry. Is it because I put her with Molly? I decide to ask her.

"Are you okay?" I say quietly

"I am fine!" she snaps. Now I know something is wrong. I stare at her for a moment.

"I won't tell anyone you know." I say. I can see Al and Will watching me like a hawk. Al is about to walk up to me when Will put his hand up to stop him. Christina does walk up tome though.

"Tris, you are next." Christina says eyeing me like I am going to attack any second now. Tris get up and then walk over to the ring where Molly is standing. I decide to walk over to Mary. I haven't talked to her in a while. I see Tris turn bright red. Is she jealous? My heart starts racing.

"Hey." Mary says

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good, what about you?" Mary ask

"Fine, do you know why Tris is so on edge today?"

"Umm… Drew and his friends pulled off Tris's towel this morning." She shakes between her words and I see that she doesn't mention Peter's name.

"So, how are you and Peter?"

"We aren't together anymore." She says and I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"Oh, are you okay?" I sound like the comforting brother instead of an instructor.

"Yeah, it's just he broke up with me when I said no to the whole getting Tris naked idea."

"Oh…" is all I can get out. Mary is a very pretty girl. I thought that pretty girl changed in 2 year but she is still the nice hearted girl I use to know. Peter is the one who use to take that away from her.

Tris and Molly start fighting. Tris attacks Molly right away. Molly falls to the ground and crouches to signal that she is done. Tris ignores her and kicks her harder. Blood drizzles from Molly's mouth. Tris is about to put her foot on Molly again when I take her arm. She tries to pull away but I stop her by putting all my weight toward my hand.

"You won," I say "stop." She wipes her sweat with her hand, like nothing happened.

"I think you should leave, and take a walk" I say

"I am fine." She replies. All I do is nod. I watch the rest of the fight with really understanding what happens. Something happened to Tris. I know it's not Peter because she usually lets that go. I need to know what happened.

"I kissed Tris today." Uriah tells Zeke. I look at him like I just seen a monster. Zeke is now alarmed.

"Oh really? What did Tris do?" Zeke ask raising his eyebrow and then looking at me.

"She kissed me back." Uriah says. I feel like I just died. So, Tris likes Uriah.

"It didn't last that long because Molly came in with Mary. I feel bad for that girl." Uriah says biting his apple.

"What happened to Mary?" I ask even though I already know.

"So, after this Peter guy broke up with her. His friend Molly started to beat her up. So, Tris got super mad and yelled at Molly." He explains. This catches me off guard. Mary got hurt? Is that why Tris attacked Molly? Everything makes sense now. I decide I am going to leave this alone.

Mary's POV

Today is visiting day. I know dad isn't going to come but we still have the day off. I look into the mirror. I touch my arm, where Molly punched me yesterday. I am still happy that Tris stood up for me. I go downstairs to go thank her. Then I see Mrs. Prior.

"Mrs. Prior!" I call out.

"Oh hi Maredith, How are you?" she ask. She is like my mom; she was always there for me.

"Fine. " I say . Tris smiles when she see's Tobias.

"That's one of our instructors" Tris says pointing to Tobias. I see Mrs. Prior eye's full of recognition. She looks from me to Tobias.

"He is very handsome." She says trying to ignore the fact I don't say anything. Tris nods and then stops when she realizes what she is doing. Mrs. Prior laughs with me. Tobias walks over to us.

"Four," I emphasize so that Mrs. Prior know that we aren't using his real name. "This is Mrs. Prior, Tris's mom." I add. Mrs. Prior offers her hand and Tobias shakes it.

"Hello. My name is Natalie." She says

"Four," Nice to meet you."

"Four? That's a nice nickname."

"Thank you .Your daughter has been doing a good job in initiation. I have been over seeing her training." He says. I burst out laughing. Throwing knives at her and scowling at her is overseeing. Tobias shoots me a look.

"Sorry." I say and then laugh to myself.

Mrs. Prior tilts her head and says "You look familiar for some reason, Four." Oh no I think. Tobias freezes.

"I can't imagine why. Four doesn't like to mix with Abnegation. Now if you will excuse us for moment." I say. Mrs. Prior nods and looks over to the tattoo shop. I know what she means.

I am meeting her in the tattoo shop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Four's POV**

Today was the last day of stage one. Tris was in 7th place and Mary was in 2nd. I walk over to the initiate's room to congratulate both of them when I hear a scream. I run over to the initiate's dorm. I open the door and see a knife in Edward's eye. Myra is knelt over him and is crying. I see several people missing from the dorms.

"Where are Peter, Drew, and Tris?" I ask. No one replies, but I tell my self Tris has nothing to do with this. I have a feeling that isn't true. Mary is comforting Myra. At that moment Tris walks in. Her mouth falls open and Uriah is following her. Edward screams. Tris hurries over to Edward and says something to his ear.

"I am going to take him to the infirmary; you just help Myra and Tris." Uriah tells me. I just nod, and I still can't believe that he was out with her. He goes to Edward and walks him to the infirmary. I look around the room. Christina is still sleeping. Who can sleep through this? I see Tris wiping off blood. I decide to go help her.

"I got it." She says. I nod and walk over to Mary.

"I can't believe he did that!" she says crying. I go sit by her on the bed. I don't care what people think.

"Do you want to report him?" I ask even though I know the answer. She shakes her head.

The night is endless. I still can't see Tris and Uriah together. Shauna told me to meet her at the track, so I do.

"Are you okay?" she ask

"Yea, why?"

"I heard about Tris and Uriah." She says

"Oh, one of initiates got stabbed."

"Really? Which one?"

"Edward." Is all I am able to get out.

"Do you know who did it?"

"Yes" I say

"Oh" she replies and she is speechless.

"Do you want to go zip lining?" she ask

"You know the answer to that." I reply. She laughs and head over to the abandoned building.

**Tomorrow is the simulants! I am starting to blank out so please recommend and tomorrow there is going to be a Fourtris!**


	10. Chapter 10

Four's POV

I go to the hallway where everyone is waiting. I see Uriah sitting really close to Tris.

"Lynn!" I call. She gets up and walks over to me. Lynn is Shauna's younger sister, and she has declared that she is Dauntless by shaving off her hair on the day of the aptitude test. She sits down on the chair, and takes the syringe in her neck before I can even reach my chair. She closes her eyes while look at the monitor. Shauna appears on the screen. I know what she has to do. Lynn just stands there. She knows what she has to do. It not real I want to tell her. Then she reaches for her gun and rests it on her hand. Several minutes pass and then suddenly like lighting a woman appears. She has the same hair as Shauna and the same eyes as Lynn. Lynn starts to cry and then pulls the trigger. Shauna falls and the simulant ends.

"20 minutes." I tell her. She sighs. Then she gets up and leaves. Peter comes in next. He has the same type of problem as Lynn but the person is my sister. That's not her I keep telling myself. It doesn't work. She has the same blue eyes and curly blond hair. Then Mary walks over to Peter and strokes his hair. Then she whispers something to him. Peter nods and starts crying. Honestly I never thought I would see that boy cry. Peter hand Mary the gun and nods. Mary points the gun to her head and shots. The simulant end and I learn one thing. Peter loves Mary.

Peter leaves and I call Tris. Tris sits down.

"What's the simulant?" she ask

"Ever hear the phrase face you fears? We are taking that literally."

"Do you ever administer the aptitude test?"

"No, I try to administer Stiffs much as possible." I reply

"Why," she asks

"Do you ask because you think I am going to answer?" I ask

"Why do you say vague things if you don't to be asked about them," she says. I look into her eyes. I brush my finger on her neck and lean in to kiss her but I stop myself. She is with Uriah and being with me isn't good for the either of us. So, I just take the syringe and lean it against her neck. I know how it feels the first time.

"Be brave Tris." I whisper.

The simulant starts and I see a bunch of crows on her. So, she afraid of crows. "Help!" she yells. I feel like injecting myself and killing those crows for her. Then I see she stops yelling. She remembered what I said about the simulation. How is that possible? The simulant ends and I look at my watch. 3 minutes, that's all that took her. I walk over to her.

"Tris, I'm going to take you back to the dorms, okay?" I say

"No! They can't see me like this." She says. I roll my eyes. So, even after facing her worst fear she is still brave.

"I'll take you out the back door."

"I don't need you to….." she starts.

"Nonsense." I tell her. What I want to say is that I want to take you to your dorm.

I start dragging her out of her chair. Then she releases me and walks the rest of the way.

She leans on the wall. I put my arms beside her to make sure she doesn't run. I lean in, it feels wrong. I am hitting on one of my best friend's brother's girlfriend. She blinks in surprise. I lean in closer. She stiffens. She is getting uncomfortable.

"How do I look?" she asks. Trying to break the awkward silence

"Hmm," I brush her hair with my fingers. "You look tough like nails." I say. Then I release her, I don't want her to like me. We both could get in trouble. I walk away when I see Uriah a few step behind me. I watch them from the corner of my eyes. He leans in and kisses her. All her fear is gone now. I feel like someone punched me in the stomach. I just walk away.

Mary had the same simulation as Peter. I walk to Zeke and Shauna.

"When were you going to tell us, that Mary is you sister?" Zeke demands as soon as I sit down. I look at the newspaper Zeke was reading. _Maredith Eaton, daughter of Marcus Eaton, leaves Abnegation. Is she trying to follow her brother, Tobias Eaton (also known as Four), or is the articles about Marcus True?_ Then it goes on about other transfers.

"Oh..." I s all I can say

"Don't worry, I went to the Erudite headquarters this morning and made them cross out you name." Shauna says.

"Thank you!" I say. I feel as if a car has been lifted off my chest.

"Oh, and Uriah doesn't like you hitting on his girl" Zeke announces

"Yea Four, if you want her you need to step up your game. She is something to fight for." Lauran says, setting down her tray.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We took her to zip line with us and not one tear." Shauna says

"Oh, and she asked about you." Adds Zeke.

"What?!" I almost choke on my cake. Everyone laughs.

"Oh don't worry, Four we won't tell anyone you like her." Shauna jokes.

"Four, we are going to Chasm to drink. Want to come?" Lauran asks.

"Yes, I need a break." I say.

"Look there's Stiff." Shauna says sipping out of her bottle.

"Go talk to her!" Zeke pushes me forward. I lose my balance and have to hang onto the rail to stand.

"Tris!" I call. Will and Tris exchange looks and looks toward me. Mary, Christina, Uriah .

and Al all stop and stare at me.

"You look different." He says

"So do you, what are you doing," She replies.

"Flirting with death" I say then I quickly change it to "Drinking near the chasm. Probably not a good idea."

"No, it isn't" she says

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." I say

"I'd ask you to hang with us, but you're not supposed to see me this way." I say

"What way? Drunk?" she ask. I laugh.

"Yes…. Well no, real I guess." I say.

"I'll pretend I didn't." she replies

"Nice of you "I say. Then I put my mouth toward her ear and say "You look good, Tris." She laughs like it's a joke. Does she think I have no idea what I am talking about?

"Do me a favor and stay away from the chasm. I still need an instructor. "She says. Then Uriah comes toward her and throws her on the back of his shoulder.

"Come on, I am taking you to dinner." He says. Then everyone walks behind them. I feel like punching Uriah, instead I just walk toward my friends. I raise my bottle and say "Cheers to flirting with death." We all start drinking. That night I dream of Tris.


	11. Chapter 11

Mary's Pov

Today is day 2 of the simulants. I still don't understand why we have to do this. How did Tobias get through initiation? As Four finishes typing in my result, I ask him about last night.

"So, is there a certain reason you decided to talk to Tris last night." I say it very casually but I have an urge to know.

"I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing." He doesn't look up, he just keeps typing.

"Before you became Dauntless you use to tell me everything."

"Same way around." He replies. I know he is right, I don't tell him stuff like I use to. I get up and walk away before he can say anything else.

I go back to the dorm and get changed. Christina is behind me.

"Why is everything so gray?" she asks going through my clothes.

"Abnegation believes wearing colors is selfish." I reply

"That's stupid."

"I know." Is all I say back. She changes into more casual clothes and we head down to the dining hall. We are about to step into the hall when we see Tobias and Tris talking. Christina grabs my wrist and drags me behind the wall and we listen to their conversation.

"I miss them. You ever just…. Miss your family?" Tris asks. I know the answer; I feel the same way when we are on this topic. I eye Christina and she nods. We walk over to the dining room before they see us. I go sit by Will and Al. Tris comes in and A few second later Tobias walks in. So, they plan there timings."

"Where were you?" Will asks.

"Oh I was just went back to the dorm to change." She replies

"Are you sure? Are you sure you weren't with a certain instructor?" Christina says raising her eye brow.

"Yea, I ran into Four on my way here." She says. We are all quiet. Uriah joins us and we talk about initiation. I drift away with thoughts about Four and Tris.

The next morning I wake up to find a white board beside my bed. I get up and look for my name. 3rd! I am pretty happy I am not first after what happened with Edward and all. I look at the first slot. _Tris_. Everyone slowly crowds behind me.

"I will not be outranked by a Stiff" Peter shouts. I walk up to Peter. I put my hand over his chest. This clams him down. Then he walks away to Molly and Drew.

"Thank you." Tris whispers. Will says something to Tris and Christina taps will on the shoulder and they walk away. Everyone starts to leave and it's just Al, Tris and I.

"Tris, I think you should go." I say. She nods and walks away.

"Hey, look at me. "I tell Al.

"Mary, how is it so easy for her and not as easy for me." He ask.

"I don't know, but if you want I could help you out."

"How?" she asks

"Just don't do anything stupid. Tris got lucky, and you're her friend." I say. He leans in a kisses me. I don't resist. He pushes me over and I fall onto his bed. I don't like where this is going.

"Come on now, let's not get stupid." I tell him in a sarcastic tone. He laughs and we walk into of the Cafeteria together. There is one think that I didn't tell him. I enjoyed the kiss.

Four's POV

Tris and I shared a moment today. I needed to go to the control to calm down. As I am coming out I hear a scream. I run over to the chasm to find Tris lying on the ground without a top and eyes closed.

"Let her go!" I yell. Peter and Al runs. Drew stands there. I walk up to him and kick him as hard as I can. I hear my name and I look over at Tris. She is calling me. I pick up her top and slid it on her. Then I pick her up and pull her to my chest. Her eyes close. I hope she is a sleep. I put my lips against her forehead and kiss her gently. I take her to my bed room and go back to Drew. I deposit him in the infirmary and tell him if I ever say him in a situation like this again I will make sure he is kicked out of Dauntless. I am more worried about Tris.


	12. Chapter 12

**Four's POV**

I go back to dorm and listen to Tris sleep as I wash my hands. Pink water fills the sinks. Tris's breathing stop. I look at her, our eyes connect.

"Your hands." She chokes

"My hands are none of your concern." I reply a little too harshly then I meant to. I walk over to her. She tilts her head, and she put her hand over my lip. I think my heart just speeded up 10 times faster. Hopefully she can't hear it.

"I am fine, Tris." I say.

"Why were you even there?" she says a little angrily. I think it funny consider the fact I saved her.

"I was coming back from the control room. I deposited Drew to the infirmary and Peter and Al ran." I tell her.

"Oh" is all she is able to get out.

"Hey, you have to march into breakfast tomorrow." I was being telling her.

"I don't think I can do that." She says. It's my time to get angry. I try to help her and all she does it reject it. She looks up, and her sparkly blue eyes meet mine. I manage to keep my anger from coming out.

"You have to."

"I don't think you get it, they touched me." She says. I freeze, how can I be so stupid? She was lying topless with 3 boys around her! I get up and I am about to go kill Peter and Al, but her hand grabs my wrist.

"No, don't." is all she say. Then she laughs and says "You're a little scary, Four." This girl is stronger than sticks and stones. I want to see how hard I have to push to break her. I frown and she freezes.

"Do me a favor. Don't call me Four."

"What should I call you then?"

"Nothing for now." She looks at me like I am crazy and then she gets up and heads toward the door.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Going back to the dorm." She says a little confused. Is that a joke? Or is she seriously going to sleep in the same room as her attackers.

"No you aren't. Sleep in here tonight. I will sleep on the floor." I say. She laughs and opens the door. I walk up to her. I close the door and lift her with my arms her down as I near the bed.

"You could have just asked next time." She says like I didn't scare her but I can hear her fear.

"Do you really think that would have worked?" She smiles and I watch as she falls asleep.

A lot of things happened today. Al committed suicide. Eric held a funeral. Oh and I KISSED Tris! Clam down I tell myself. With all these events going on I decide to go through my fear landscape with Tris. I see Tris at the tattoo pearlier and I jester her to follow me. Which she does after maybe 5 minutes of begging from her friends.

"Since you're here, you might as well go with me" I say. I walk up to her and pint to where she has to put the syringe. Her hands starts shaking.

"See if you can find out why they call me Four and what my real name is"

The simulant starts. Tris studies the ground for a moment.

We have to jump off, right? She shouts. I nod. She grabs my hand and jump off pulling me with her. We arrive at the small box. She studies the box just like she did with the cliff. She nods and takes my arms and put them around her waist. I don't flinch.

"This is the first time I am happy I am so small." She laughs.

"Mmhhmmm" Is all I able to get out. We crouch.

"Ah, this is worse. This is definitely….." I begin

"Shh, arms around me." Is all she says. I slip both of my arms around her waist. It's all about you heartbeat. I try to follow her heartbeat but it is to fast.

"Ask me something." She demands. I laugh.

"Why is your heartbeat so fast Tris?"

"Um. Maybe I am claustrophobic too..." I laugh and the walls break apart.

"Maybe you were cut out of Candor because you are a terrible liar." I say. Then I see her staring at the women in front of me.

"You have to kill her." She says. She takes the gun and shoots her for me.

"Thanks." I sallow. "Here is where you find out my name."

She looks at Marcus.

"Is he you….?" She beings then she ends with "Tobias,"

Marcus unwind his belt as I put my arms out to protect my face. Tris run just as the belt hits her hand. I get angry. It is one thing to hit me but her? I shove Tris to the ground as the Marcuses disappear.

"Four," she say nodding with approval. I don't say anything.

"We got through it." She say.

"You got me through it." I say. She wipes her hand on her jeans. She does this after the simulants to. It's a cute habit. Probably a nervous one, then I realizes that she does it all the time around me. Maybe she is scared of me. Now I am terrified.

**Hey guys so a quick little survey Do you guys want Mary to find out about Four and Tris? Just comment on the review and the other questions is**

** How often do would you like me to write?**

**Daily (what I do)**

**Weekly (once a week)**

**Every other day.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Mary's POV

I know Tris said that she went to the infirmary after Peter stacked her, but I know she didn't. She was with my brother. I was going to the chasm to see where Tris was the next morning and I saw Tris exit out of my brother's apartment. The thing is neither Tris nor Tobias is like that. I try to tell myself that nothing happened between them but after what I saw I doubt it. What if Tobias did that to her? Then why would Al commit suicide. I decide to go ask Tobias, he was headed toward the fear room earlier. I go to the Pit and I see Tris and Tobias on a rock. I am not the kind of person to listen to other conversation, but I need answers.

"Yeah, well I left Abnegation because I wasn't selfless enough, no matter how hard I tried to be." Tris says. Did Tobias tell her why he is Dauntless?

"That not entirely true, that girl who let knives be thrown as her to spare a friend, who hit my dad with a belt to protect me- that girl isn't you? Tobias starts. When did she hit Marcus? Back when we were Abnegation?

Tris frowns and says "You've been paying close attention, haven't you?"

"I like to observe people."

"Maybe you were cut out for Candor, Four, because you're a terrible liar." She says in a mocking tone. So she doesn't know his real name? I am so confused.

"Fine, I watched you cause I liked you, and don't call me Four, okay? It's nice to hear my name again." He says.

"But you're older than me, Tobias"

"Yes, that whopping two- year gap is really insurmountable, isn't it?

"I'm not trying to be self-deprecating. I just don't get it. I'm Younger. I'm not pretty. I'm-"she begins, but Tobias laughs and then kisses her cheek. My brother kissing my best friend is something I don't want to see. I step backward carefully and I accidentally step on a branch. Tris stops talking and looks around. Tobias either doesn't hear it or doesn't want to hear it. Then I hear another stick break. This time it wasn't me. I walk away slowly making sure I don't step on any branches then I run to the dorm.

After everyone exits the dorm to get breakfast Tris heads towards me.

"Hey." I say fixing my bed.

"Don, hey me! What makes you think you can eavesdrop on me?" she yells.

"Well sleeping with Four doesn't make anything better." I yell back.

"I am not sleeping with him." Her voice softens.

"Oh, so you just happen to be in his apartment that night." I am still furious.

"Well, he was helping me out and you didn't tell me that he was your brother!" her voice raising again "What happened to bffs, and we tell each other everything?" she says. Then suddenly Tris back kicks me. I fight back. Uriah walks in and 2 others follow. Uriah grabs Tris and Peter grabs me. Uriah whispers something to Tris and she immediately calms down. Tobias just stands there and eyes me. I look at him angrily. He looks away and looks at Tris who is being kissed my Uriah. Four eyes harden. Peter kisses my head then he realizes what he did and says Sorry. I want to that it's okay, but I end up following Tobias.


	14. Chapter 14

Tris's POV

I don't know what happened. I just lost myself there for a second. I am about to go to the dining hall to apologize, when I hear my name.

"Tris I need to talk to you" Uriah says sitting next to me.

"Oh, what is it?" I ask very calmly

"Um I saw you kiss Four." He says

"Oh, Uriah it was nothing…." I begin to but then he puts his lips on mine to stop talking. I don't resist but I break out of it a few seconds later.

"Tris, I really like you, but I know you and Four are a little more than friends." He says. I swallow, I am afraid I know where this is going. I want to tell him that Four isn't even talking to me. I want to tell him the truth. I lean in and kiss his cheek. He gets up.

"Tris, we will always be friends, promise." He says. I nod, and then a smile approaches me. I think of Marlene , and what she told me about Uriah. I get up and hook my arms with his arms.

"Speaking of friends, there is a very special girl out there. That has some interest in you." I say.

"Oh really? Who might be this special girl?" he says like I am joking.

"Marlene," I say. He looks at me shocked. Then his smile fades and we walk into the dining hall. I feel as if half of the eyes are staring at me. Then I know why. Mary is more popular than I thought she was.

Four's POV

I don't what makes me angrier. The fact Mary is trying to catch up to me, or Uriah kissing Tris in front of me. Relax I tell myself. He doesn't even know about me and Tris. I just walk to the Fear room. About 5 minutes later people start to file in. Today the initiates go through an instructor's fear. Lauran is helping me out by letting my initiates go through her fears. I would never let anyone go through mine. Well, I let Tris. I look behind me, Tris seems upset. I think it was the fight, but I want to go comfort her Tris goes first. The headless men approach her. Tris tries some punches and kicks. I won't work I want to tell her. You need to calm down . She doesn't, she just screams and then starts crying. I am afraid she will manipulate the simulant.

"Stop!" I tell Lauran. She shuts down the computer down and looks at me like I killed a cow. I march up to her.

"What the hell was that, Stiff? I yell.

"I….. I didn't-" she hiccups. I want to kiss, I want to tell her its okay but that won't help me or her.

"Get yourself together! This is pathetic." I yell. Then her tears stop and so do her hiccups. Her eyes are now cold instead of the wonder I see in them.

"Shut up." She yells and then walks out of the room. What did I do? She is a sixteen year old girl, even though I see a strong girl there is still a part of her that is easy to break. Not this easy though. I look at Mary. She gives me a look that some gives to someone when they kick a puppy. _What happened? _I mouth. _Uriah broke up with her, she mouths back._ Oh, so wasn't entirely me. I have a feeling Uriah broke up with her because of me. Then again did she like Uriah that much, to fail a simulant? After everyone complete they're simulant I run after Tris. Now I am the one who want answers.


	15. Chapter 15

A little part of Allegiant is down below. I would re read chapter 14 because i re wrote it and fixed it up a bit.

Mary's POV

Here's how I know Four likes Tris: So when me and Peter was dating, Peter was dying to know what were the ranking. Out of love I sneaked into the training room and hacked into the computer. I looked for my name, Peter's and then Tris's. Here's the thing Tris's name was by the 8. The next morning it moved to the 6. I know the results I seen on the computer weren't wrong because everyone else was on the same spot except for AL. The only person who has access to the computer that night other than me was Tobias.

I also know why Tris is first. This time Tobias didn't help her. I did. I knew what she was. I looked it up. So, I am keeping a lot of secrets for people, And Tris Is keeping a secret for me.

When Mrs. Prior told me to meet her at the tattoo shop, she had a note for me. It was all coded and stuff and luckily I never took a decoding class. Tris did though, so I took the note to Tris and she read it out loud.

_Dear Mary, _

_Read everything very carefully even thought it might sound imposable. Mary, I have detected that you have the characteristics of a Divergent (Tris swallowed at the word) Mary I am giving this note to Mrs. Prior to give to you. I believe that Mrs. Prior knows what faction you chose. Mary I need you to meet me on 4__th__ avenue with Beatrice on the last day of your initiation. Please don't notice anyone that you have received this note. Your brother also might prevent you from coming._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Eaton _

Tris wrote the English copy for me. I read it over and over and over again. There are several Mrs. Eaton I know. My aunts, my married cousins, and my mom but she isn't even alive. Anyway, it is one of my relatives, but why do they want to see me.

"I am not going!" Tris declares.

"What don't want to leave you boyfriend?" I say and make a kissy face. She laughs. She puts her knees to her head and mumbles something I don't catch.

"So, is it official?" I ask. She tells me the story about how Tobias saved her when she came back the erudite and Eric caught her. Then she start to tell me about her and Eric.

"Eww, stop there! I still have the abnegation in me." I say

"Yeah, it freaks me out too." She replies.

"So it's a secret?" I ask

"Yeah"

"Doesn't he scare you? He scares me and I am his sister." I ask

"He is really intimidating. Remember that time Caleb spit on you and you were scared of getting cooties." She say changing the subject. We spend the rest of the night talking about our childhood like we use to in Abnegation. The only difference, we are wearing black. That is when he walks in.

**Post the next chapter at 10 review. One of my follower said that I should start doing this, and I liked the idea. Also I am reading the fault in our stars and I am in love with that book. So if you like divergent I would recommend it. Also a quote from allegiant came out.**

**SPOILER Warning: "We don't know what's happened out there since they put us in here, or how many generations have lived and since they did. We could be the last people left." – Chapter 7, Tris. Veronica Roth Alliegiant **


	16. Chapter 16

Four's POV

I slowly open the door to the initiation's room. I hope Mary is the only one in there. So, yesterday when I was showing Tris the erudite lights, she told me something. Our mother apparently sent a note to Mary. I go the same note when I was in initiation. Now, Tris thinks Mary is in danger, and I promised her that I would take care of it. My mother can be dangerous women. I believe that if Tris and I work together we can stop Mary from going. As I walk in I see 2 pairs of eyes staring at me. Good, I think. Tris is here she can help. I lean in for a quick kiss, but I get way more than what I aimed for. She shift, swinging a leg over me so she sits on top of me, and then she kisses me. I sit up straighter, and I put my hand on her shoulder. My fingers slip down her spine , and then follow them to her back. I unzip her jacket a few inches because I realize Mary is still her.

" I am still her guys." Mary coughs. Tris pulls apart, but I can tell she forgot about Mary too.

"And this is from a girl who almost threw up when she say Edward and Myra." Mary add. Tris looks like she is going to say something back but she doesn't.

"You're not going, tomorrow." I say remembering why I came here. Mary looks over at Tris. She shrugs.

"You know what I am talking about." I add.

"Do you know who it is?" she asks her smile fading

"Yes, but you can't go." I say

"Who is it?" she ask

"Promise me you won't go."

"Okay," is all she says.

"Our, mom." I say she freezes. Now she wants to go. She nods , either she already knew or she had he suspicions. Tris on the other hand is surprised. I kiss Tris on her forehead and then walk out of the room. I hear my name behind me but I keep walking.

Today is the last day of the simulants. Mary is in the room now. It's been 10 minutes. She comes out and then run out crying. Eris hands me a shot that they are apparently giving to everyone and I run after her.

"Hey… what happened." I ask.

"Why do I always see him?" she asks

"Umm I don't know but he see you too." I say, after becoming dauntless all the emotions have been sucked out of me. Even when I want to be I can't.

"Really?" she says and I take the shot that Eric gave me and I hand it to Mary. She pushes it into her neck. This is where we are different asked Eric thousands of questions before he injected me , and she just injected herself without a single word.

"I am going to go back into the room." I say. She doesn't respond so I just start walking toward the room. Tris is already out. While I was coming in I heard someone got 7 and that was probably her.

"I heard you got 7." I say.

"Yea. Did u see my fears?" She sounds nervous.

"No they only show a part of it."

"Oh." Is all she says. I don't push it.

"Do you want to go back to my room?" I ask really casually.

"Sure, let's go." She says. I smile.

Survey!

Which should I write first?

Insurgent Four's POV

No War divergent.

Both

"Should Mary be in Insurgent Four's POV."

Yes

No

The next chapter is going to be when I have 20 reviews( just because it is a survey one) Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay here is the last chapter… I am doing Insurgent Four's POV and the no war one! Starting on Monday. Tomorrow I am going to take a break and read a bunch of stories. If you have a certain story for me to read tell me! I know I don't have 20 reviews yet but I couldn't wait! **

**Fours POV**

I walk into my room with Tris behind me. I close the door after she enters and then go into the kitchen and then pour a glass of water. I have some wine, but I haven't seen Tris drink so I am not going to bother.

"Want some water?" I ask

"No thanks." She says and then she holds her hand in front of her. This isn't the Tris I know, and since she looks like Tris I know that something is wrong.

"You okay?" I say. I touch her cheek, and slowly kiss her. I push her jacket to the floor. As it drops she finches.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask. Now I am getting scared, but I am not going to let it show. She begins to nod her head when I cut her short.

"Don't tell me it's nothing." My voice is colder, than I meant it to be. I grab her arm and say, "Hey. Look at me."

"Sometimes I wonder, what's in it for you?" she say. I try to process what she is saying in my head but it doesn't work.

"What's in it for me?" I say. Then it hits me. She doesn't get why I like her. I step back and shake my head, but she tilts her head because she is still looking for an answer.

"You're an idiot Tris." I reply

"I am not an idiot, which is why I know that it's a little weird that, of all the girls you could have chosen, you chose me. So if you're just looking for….. um, you know that." She says. Tris! How on earth could you think that? I want to yell but something else comes out.

"What Sex?" I yell. I am very angry now. Does she see me like Eric? I feel my eyes have just lost all of its power. "You know, if that was all I wanted, you probably wouldn't be the first person I would go too." I say out of angry. Immediately I realize I shouldn't have said that. I don't even mean it. It just came out.

"I'm going to leave now," she says and turns toward the door. No, I can't let her go. She is too precious for me to let go. As much as I want to break her, I also want to protect her.

"No, Tris!" I grab her wrist to stop her. She pushes me back; I know she is hurt; and trying her best not to let it show.

"What I meant to say that you aren't like that. " I say but I can still see the sadness in her eyes.

"You were an obstacle in my fear landscape." She says. I feel like my heart has been cut opened. What did I do wrong? I understand if I was in somebody else's but Tris's?

"What?" I say. Tris keeps talking and then I tell her that this all new for me too. I kiss her and then after maybe a thousand-year she kisses me back. This is how I spend the next 2 hours. With my Tris.

Mary's POV

I am walking back to the dorms when I hear my name. I stop and I turn around to see if anyone is there. Then someone grabs my arm. I don't scream because I have this hand memorized. He drags me into the closet. His lips touch mines. I kiss back.

"I love you, Mary." He says

"I love you too." I reply. After a few second of kissing, I let go and stare in his bright green eyes.

"We can't do this." I say.

"Mary, I promise I will change. I will change for you." he says. I take a deep breath. Then I laugh.

"Okay, but if don't change I will break your sorry little heart in seconds."

"Oh Mary, It will be an honor to have my hear t broken by you." He says. I kiss him. Then we walk together to the ceremony. This is my Peter.

I look at the names.

Tris

Uriah

Mary

Lynn

Marlene

Peter

Will

Christina

I smile as I see everyone I wanted on the list. Drew and Molly stare at the bottom 2 names. They're hands crossed. I look at Peter.

"Don't you want to go comfort them." I ask

"I thought I was going to change." He says. I smile; he wave's bye to them. They turn red with frustration. I smile and I see Tobias near Tris.

"So are we public now?" I ask. Four looks at me. Tris laughs.

"The girl in 3rd place is more worried about Tris and I when she should be partying." Tobias says in a voice that scares me.

"And shouldn't the girl in first place be celebrating rather than hanging out with you. " I reply. Tris laughs again but Tobias shoots her a look. I twirl the end of my braid the way Tris does when she is scared. Tobias leans in kisses Tris, and then Tris pulls apart.

"Tris?" Tobias asks. His eyes wider than a hippo. Tobias might not understand Tris as well as I do but he and I both know what happened. Tris figured out something.

I look around the room. Will and Christina are staring at Tris with their mouths wide opened. Marlene and Uriah are laughing. I put my thumb over my neck where I inserted the serum. I know what is going to happen. I need to contact Mrs. Eaton.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! this is not a chapter, but i decided to start to start this story again! If you agree just comment yes in the reviews. Disagree= no... I will count the yes and no's on Saturday!


	19. Chapter 19

Here I go again! Thank you for your very nice comments, and I always love your suggestions. BTW I don't own bed wed or dead

**1 year later…**

**Fours's POV**

I don't know why, but today feels different. I am more relaxed. I crawl out my comforters, and brush my teeth. I change into a black shirt and my black leather jacket. I head out the door.

"Tobias!" I hear Tris call. I don't turn around, I just watch her make it down the hallway out of the corner of my eye. Then right when she reaches me, I grab her wrist, and swing her across my back.

"Tobias! Let me down!" she screams. I laugh and then put her down.

"How is my beautiful girlfriend?" I whisper into her ears.

"Someone woke up in a good mood." She says. Before I can reply Uriah enter the hall. Uriah is Tris's ex but they are still fairly tight. And to be honest, it bothers me. I want to stand up for Tris, and when she is this brave, it's impossible. I look at Uriah with any. It's not fair that he is closer with my girlfriend than I am.

"Hey guys!" Uriah exclaims. I would hate Uriah, if I could. But he is my best friend's brother, and my friend.

"Hey, Uriah" Tris says giving him a kiss on the cheek. I stare at Tris in shock.

"It was friendly." Is all she says, before she runs off to join my sister, Mary. Uriah just stands there, but right before I leave I swear I heard…

"It didn't feel friendly."

"Eric!" I call

"What do you want Four?" he responds.

"Tomorrow is the closing ceremony, and you still haven't chosen the instructors."

"Yes I did, but if you must pick them up now.." he says handing me a sheet of paper.

Transfers Dauntless born

Tris 1. Christina

Uriah 2. Peter

Four 3. Lauren

"You know that I don't get along Uriah" is all I am able to expectorate.

"Oh I know, but he called for it. Now if you will excuse me.." He stands up and then leaves. UGH! How much more difficult can he be?

I head over to my apartment. On my way there I bump into Christina.

"FOUR! I HAVE BEEN LOOKIING FOR YOU!" she literally screams. I extended my hand to help her up.

"Really? Why?"

"Tris, Will, Uriah, and some other are playing Bed, Wed Dead at Zeke's place."

"Oh , sure I am on my way, let me just take my keys." I suppose. Christina shrugs and then runs back to Zeke's place, which is 2 doors down.

"Ok so you guys know how to play? You just name 3 people and the person you ask has to sort them into Bed, Wed, and Dead." Zeke announces and then he starts.

"Mary! Peter, Four, and Me."

"Four in bed because have you seen him, Peter wed, and Zeke dead." She grins at Zeke, and he gives a little bow, which make everyone laugh.

"Um Tris! Four, Uriah, and Peter." Mary declare.

"Uriah bed, Four wed, and peter dead." She says simply. I don't take this as an insult, because Tris's fear makes me a bad guy for being in bed.

"Uriah! Me, Christina , and Marlene." Tris laugh evilly.

"Easy! Tris bed, Marlene Wed, and Christina dead." Christina throws a pillow at him.

"Zeke! Tris, Shauna, and Luran." Uriah aks.

"Hmm Tris bed, Shauna Wed, and Luran dead. Peter! Mary, Tris or Christina?"

"Tris bed, Mary wed, and Christina dead." Peter smiles.

"Hey that's my second dead!" Christina shouts.

"And my 3rd bed, but who's counting." Tris say.

I look at her and smile. Not thinking of anything else but her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Halloween! Me being the type of person I am I made this a Halloween themed entry.**

**Four's POV**

"I don't understand. Why would we want to scare kids?" Tris asks impatiently

"Because it's Halloween." I reply.

"What is that again?"

"A dauntless holiday."

Hand in hand, Tris and I cross the pit. I just explained what Halloween is to her, and now she is completely confused. What did they call Halloween in abnegation again? Oh right.

"It's candy day in abnegation." I add

"Ah... Gosh my legs hurt." She answers. Right then I see Clementine. I can tell she wants me to carry her. Just like I am jealous of Uriah, she is jealous of my ex, Clementine. Who happens to be walking past us now?

"Hi Four." Clementine wave at me. Tris rolls her eyes.

"Hi clementine." I smile.

"So some of us are meeting near the chasm tonight. Want to come?"

"Um sure." I reply. Then she looks over at Tris.

"Oh it's just a few of us, so Shh." She smiles and then walks away.

"She completely ignored me." Tris whines.

"Oh come on, she say you. And how is the leg of your?" I ask.

"It is suddenly better." She replies and then runs to the building. Today we are training initiates. This is my second year of training, but Max suggests I do to since I was first place. I got the list this morning, right after the choosing ceremony. There is no abnegation this year. There usually isn't. That's when a girl in blue falls on the web.

"What's your name?" Tris ask.

"Valerie"

"Make the announcement, Uriah." Tris says, but it was more like a command.

"First jumper, Valerie!"

The girl blushes. A couple seconds later a boy falls. We each help someone up, and then Mary take control of the scattered group.

"Dauntless born, behind me! Transfer's behind Tris!" she yells.

They quickly follow directions. This is probably because Mary is a larger, and stronger type of person, and also because she has the true beauty of my mother. I shiver. The thought of my mother always cause nightmares. She pulled the worst trick someone can pull. She actually mad us believe she was dead, but she really wasn't. Tris starts to talk to the initiates, but all I can think of is… I need to see my mother agin.


End file.
